1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical adapter, and particularly to an electrical adapter constructed by permanently connecting two electrical connectors of different interfaces and terminal/pin arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
IEEE 1394 electrical connectors are widely used in making electrical connections between computers and their peripheral multi-media devices such as digital monitors, etc. In different applications, IEEE 1394 connectors usually have different interfaces. Thus, an adapter is required to mate with different IEEE 1394 connectors when an electrical connection between two types of electrical equipments is needed. The adapter includes two IEEE 1394 connectors in both ends thereof which can respectively mate with IEEE 1394 connectors of different electronic devices. The connectors of the adapter are usually interconnected by bundle of wires, discrete conducting wires, or printed circuit boards. The conductors of wires for interconnection should be soldered to terminals of the connectors of the adapter. However, the character of the wires is so supple that it adds difficulties to the soldering procedure. Therefore, the production efficiency is decreased and the production procedure is complicated. Moreover, the use of wires will influence the quality of data during signal transmission.
Hence, an improved adapter is desired.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved adapter which can be manufactured easily and cost-effectively.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an adapter, used for mating respectively with connectors having different interfaces, comprises a first connector with a plurality of terminals, a second connector with a plurality of pins, and an insulating case covering a junction portion where the first connector and the second connector are interconnected. Each terminal or pin has a contacting portion for electrically connecting with corresponding contact of a complementary connector and a soldering portion. Where arrangements of the terminals and the pins are not aligned, some terminals or pins on one connector are curved for being soldered directly with the corresponding terminals or pins on the other connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.